


I couldn't think of a clever title for this collection of sin.

by CreativeDuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Angst, Riding, Sex, Sex Swing AU, Shoe Kink, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, band au, i guess??, minor drug mentions, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Smut for everyone. </p>
<p>Collection of smut. Some are prompts from tumblr, some may just be stuff I thought of that I didn't want to make a separate fic. </p>
<p>Tags will be updated as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runntag-Ride'em.

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of smut fics starting with Runntag with heavily implied FHOT7! Prompt for Lawrence being ridden from my tumblr.

Lawrence was a Dom. Everyone knew that. The guys knew that vividly. His commanding, calm voice instructing James to open himself up. Soft praises along with strong hands holding down Spoole while he fucks into him. Filthy words goading Adam into cumming practically untouched. He loved it. He loves to watch his subs take pleasure from his words, listen to them beg and whimper as he exudes power over them (though he would argue that the submissive has the power whether they realise it or not) and having that complete trust that comes along with being a Dom. 

One of his favourite things to do as a Dom is being ridden. There's nothing quite like giving his boys a position of control with no actually control behind it. Getting Matt riled up, teasing him mercilessly but then sitting back and letting him straddle Lawrence, cock in his ass but not allowing him to move. Giving him small rolls his hips to work him up even further while gripping his hips so hard that he has bruises for a whole week afterwards. Getting him to beg, sob for Lawrence to just move.   
Slowing grinding up into Bruce while his hands are bound behind his back. Large hands holding him steady, the whole exchange is slow but Lawrence will lift him up and bring him back down onto his cock, slamming straight into his prostate causing Bruce to throw his head back and let out a shout. Bruce doesn’t really do the whole submissive thing generally, being more dominate, but when he’s riding Lawrence he lets go of that side. Gives up the control and just allows Lawrence to fuck him hard and slow. 

He loves being ridden by all of his boys, but having Joel ride his cock is a whole different story. With Joel things are a show, his theatrical nature carrying on over even in the bedroom (or bathroom, the office even the back of his car parked in a lay-by on the highway). Lawrence has a pretty excellent grasp on his self control. Making sure his partners are satisfied, most of the times that he comes first is only because he knows it’s what they want, they want that orgasm denial, the feeling of being used. Personally he loves the feeling of making someone come, feeling them shake and shiver. The sounds they make when they are overcome by pleasure (and sometimes pain), the whimpers of oversensitivity, the blissed out looks. 

Joel. Well Joel throws that all out the fucking window. 

Joel takes Lawrence’s dominating nature and quiets it, pushes it away with coy smirks and gyrating hips. The way he throws his head back like it’s for Lawrence because he knows how much Lawrence likes the pale skin on his neck. Loves to bruise it. It’s because of the way before they’ve even started Lawrence’s mouth will go dry as Joel whispers _tonight_ in his ear while they’re at the office still. Joel knows just how to pitch his voice the perfect amount to sound sultry. 

When they get home Lawrence will let himself be dragged to the bedroom by Joel, once behind the closed door Joel pushes up Lawrence up against the door, one thin leg in between Lawrence’s. They’ll smirk at each other before Joel leans in and whispers into Lawrence’s ear again. _I need your cock in me. Now._ His tone demanding without sounding like an actual order but of course Lawrence follows it. Lawrence walks to the bed while Joel retrieves the lube from the drawer. Better to prepare now then completely ruin the moment later. Lawrence sits at the head of the bed and waits. Watching Joel as he stands at the foot of the bed. They stay like that for a moment. _Shirt off._ Lawrence complies. _Good._ Joel lets his eyes wander appreciatively down Lawrence’s body. Joel moves to kneel on the bed. Lips trailing up his chest as he crawls slowly up Lawrence’s body. A lithe hand ghosting up the his left side. It’s slow and methodical. For now. Joel licks a stripe up Lawrence’s neck before capturing his lips in almost brutal kiss. A stark contrast to the light touches. 

They kiss until they’re breathless, Joel’s hands now playing harshly with Lawrence’s nipples. Joel leans forward again and sinks his canine into Lawrence’s bottom lip. A gasp leaves his mouth and Joel gives him a smug smirk.

Grabbing the lube Joel squeezes some onto his fingers and sat back onto his heels, still hovering Lawrence. Starring straight into his eyes, Joel reached behind himself. He starts by teasing around his hole lightly then going straight for two fingers. _I gave myself a little prep at the office to speed things up._ Lawrence moans a little breathlessly at the image of Joel fingering himself open in the office bathroom, lightly moaning, biting his bottom lip like he is now. It doesn’t take long for Joel to work up to 3 fingers, rocking back on his own fingers, his moans filling the air around them. 

The sight in front of Lawrence was awing, Joel’s beautiful curls were starting to stick to his head a little from sweat, his lips parted slightly, pants, moans and even a whimper or two escaping from them. His hazel eyes locked with his own, a mischievous glint still visible there even though they were clouded over with lust. The movements of his hips as he moved, slight subconscious thrust trying to get some friction to Joel’s hard cock which was leaking small beads of precum. Joel was captivating and it was only going to get better.  
Moments later and Joel was sinking down on Lawrence’s cock, guiding Lawrence in. Joel slides down slowly, so slowly it’s almost torturous but Lawrence knows it’s affecting him too from the way his thighs are quivering and his breaths are coming in short pants. Lawrence sucks in a gasp as Joel inches down that last bit, his ass firmly placed against against Lawrence’s thighs. There’s barely a second for him to get used to the feeling as Joel lifts himself back up and straight back down, Joel’s eyes flutter close and they both moan at the feeling. Instead of repeating the motion Joel grinds his hips in such a way that even a pornstar would want to take notes. Lawrence’s hands fly to Joel waist, gripping tightly and working his hands in tandem to push Joel a little harder. He leans in to kiss Joel’s collarbone, bringing his hands around to Joel’s back to pull him closer and trail kisses up his neck. Joel moans as his cock brushes against Lawrence’s stomach and then again as Lawrence bites down on his neck, kissing it when he pulls away. Joel’s hips move in a circular motion, causing Lawrence’s cock to brush against his prostate but it’s not enough. 

Pulling back he plants his hands on Lawrence’s thighs just above his knees to get him good leverage. He brings himself up and back down. Lawrence groans at the feeling of being inside Joel, how tight and warm he is, the pants, the way Joel chokes on a gentle fuck as he moans. Leaving one hand on his back, he brings the other up the pale chest that’s slightly stretched out in front of him. He plays with his nipples, pinching them, rolling them between his fingers. He scratches down the skin, leaving red welts in his wake. Joel keens at the attention. _Oh fuck, Lawrence._ Joel picks up the speed, head lolling back a bit from the pleasure and Lawrence places his large hand gently around his throat. Joel moans, movements stuttering slightly before he’s bringing himself down harder and faster. Lawrence growls deep in his throat, hand tightening on Joel’s throat.   
The air in the room is hot and heavy as breathy pants and loud moans fill it. Joel looks absolutely beautiful, cheeks flushed and the beginnings of marks coming through. He looks wrecked and desperate but this is his turn for power, for control not Lawrence’s and Joel will take care of things himself. Joel’s movement begin to falter, the effort of riding Lawrence combined with the leg shakingly good pleasure he was experiencing beginning to take its toll so Lawrence grabs his hips, helping him, repeatedly hitting his prostate now. Lawrence can feel Joel tensing around his cock as he fights his release trying to draw this out as long as possible. _God Joel you are so amazing._ Joel leans forward to capture Lawrence’s lips in a searing kiss that’s broken up by the desperate noises Joel can’t stop making, one hand pushing at the back of his neck, bringing them closer the other scratching up Lawrence’s back causing him to hiss. 

They continue to kiss, it’s messy and uncoordinated but it manages to embody the passion they feel for each other. Lawrence’s soft stomach pressing against Joel’s cock was tantalisingly close to the friction he wanted but not enough. Pulling away from the kiss and back from Lawrence slightly he grips his own cock. Joel gasps at the feeling and starts stroking himself while Lawrence fucks up into him. Joel is completely lost in the feeling to continue riding him properly, letting Lawrence grabs his hips and take control.   
It’s not long before Joel shouts Lawrence’s name as he comes over his own hand and Lawrence’s stomach. Semi collapsing onto Lawrence’s shoulder he shudders through the aftermath as Lawrence chases his own orgasm. A few thrusts later and Lawrence comes a half moan half the name Joel leaving his mouth. He leans back on the headboard, Joel following the motion.

After a couple of moments just basking in the afterglow Lawrence gently lifts Joel slightly and slide out out of him. Joel’s thighs quiver at the movement and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Lawrence. 

“Still shaking huh?” 

“Shut up, yes and help me lay down.” Lawrence complies, gently letting Joel lay down as his body seemed to have forgotten how to function fully. He gets up to grab a washcloth to clean them both up, Joel humming contently at sensation of the coolness against his still warm skin. Lawrence lays back down next to him tracing light patterns on his arms. 

“Joel?” 

“Give me a minute, still recovering here.” Lawrence waits by looking over Joel, there are faint purple marks on his hips, thankfully not finger shaped marks on his neck, those are annoying to have to cover up for videos, though there was a mark forming on the junction of his neck. Joel opened his eyes slowly. 

“Okay I’m good now, ask away.” 

“Are you sure you’re not secretly a pornstar?”


	2. Runntag- Sex Swing au Humilation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got this ask on tumblr
> 
> so like in "sex swing sucks" larr's max kochram persona is... interesting, right? like he's really forceful and kinda a dick? and spunkie bruester like... totally not gay, right? and he totally doesn't lick bruce's shoes... and I totally didn't picture joel licking lawrence's shoes whilst lawrence has a cigarette in his mouth and he sneers down at him and calls him a whore. at a ll. nuh uh. there was no hair pulling or blowjobs or anything. I swear.
> 
> Some humiliation kink with a little bit of shoe licking/ foot fetish i guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To save possible confusion Max is Lawrence and Spunkie is Joel just in case you guys didn't know.

The thing is that Spunkie just loves being put down and humiliated. After a show where fans are screaming at them, everyone’s on a high (some from the adrenaline and some from more than just that) he needs something to ground him. So that’s when Max comes in. Max who looks after them. Max who not afraid to be tough with them. Max who will give them what they need. 

They make it backstage and after giving some of the other guys a congrats and praise he’ll lock eyes with Spunkie (who can’t resist the shiver that runs through him). He doesn’t even have to say anything to Spunkie who will follow him to what ever empty room that can find backstage. Max will order him to ground and Spunkie will drop straight down to his hands and knees. Max walks away over to a seat (or just something that can be used as a seat). Spunkie knows not to follow him just yet. Max pulls out his cigarettes, slowly takes one and lights it. Not even looking at him until after he’s taken the first drag.

“Here.” Short and stern. Spunkie crawls to him and looks up at Max. “My shoes are dirty.” Spunkie just nods and dips his head down to Max’s shoes. Faux leather dress shoes. He starts ‘cleaning’ the shoes with his tongue. Long swipes of his tongue as Max above him watches, his expression uninterested and unimpressed. The smoke fills the air of the room. 

“Such an obedient little whore aren’t you?” Spunkie’s half hard cock twitches in interest at tone in Max’s voice. Disinterested and borderline cold. 

After a few minutes, when Spunkie’s tongue is starting to feel dry and coarse Max moves his feet away. He looks up at him, waiting for his next order. 

“Look at you. I know what you want, you want to suck my cock don’t you?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“I’ll let you suck my dick, just because I know how much of a desperate slut you are.” Max undoes his trousers and pulls them down, along with his boxers, enough to free his cock. It’s hard and this is the first sign that Max has been affected by this. Spunkie moves into a better position, allowing him more access to Max’s cock and waits. He knows better than to go straight for it. 

Hands fist into the back of his hair and pulls. Hard. Spunkie gasps at the feeling, mouth falling open. Green eyes lock with his hazel ones. 

“I’m not even sure if you even deserve this with all the shit you put me through. I should just leave this room right now and leave you. Desperate and needy, so willing to fill your mouth with a cock that you’ll probably just suck off the first person that walks into this room.” Spunkie moans despite the spiteful words, the cold commanding voice washing over him, making the heat pool in his lower stomach. “But I’m a nice guy so I won’t do that.” 

With his large hands Max guides Spunkie down to his dick. He lets him start off at his own pace, not wanting to overwhelm him too quickly. Spunkie twirls his tongue around the head, collecting up the beads of precum on the end of his tongue. He pulls back to lick the underside of Max’s cock, not dissimilar to how he licked his shoes. He takes a breathe before taking more of his cock and pulling back with an obscene popping sound. 

Once again his sinks his mouth over Max’s cock, moving inch by inch until he can feel it against the back of his throat, swallowing around him as he moves to take the last of his cock until his nose is pushed against soft curls. Max moans breathlessly at the sensation, hands gripping tighter at Spunkie’s hair. Spunkie moans and the vibrations bring a quiet ‘fuck’ out of Max. 

Max pulls Spunkie off by his hair. He runs his thumb across the slightly swollen lips. 

“I’m going to fuck your mouth.” Spunkie inhales sharply and nods as much as he can. This is all the warning he really gets before Max is pushing him back down. He manages to take a deep breath and opens his mouth. Max starts off shallow, shoves half his cock into Spunkie’s waiting mouth, lips stretching over the flesh. Max’s strong hands moving his head how he wants and it’s not long before Max hips start thrusting into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat every two or three thrusts. 

Tears well up in the corner of his eyes from the brutality of it, his cock hard and aching. He wanted to be touched, to touch himself so badly but that was against the rules. He breathes through his nose as Max shoves him all the way down, a deep growl escaping his lips. His own hips bucking up slightly, trying to get some sort of friction from his leggings, anything to relieve the feeling in his cock. 

He’s allowed a small breather as Max pulls him off again. There’s a little bit of drool dripping for the corner of his lower lip. 

“God, look at you. You’re a mess.” Spunkie squirms slightly, the words going straight to his dick. Just touch me, touch me. He almost wants to cry at how hard he is, how badly he needs to cum but Max gets to cum first. “You can’t even sit still. You want to touch yourself, wrap your hand around you cock so you can cum to sucking me off?” Spunkie whimpers. 

“Yes, God yes. Please, please.” Max smirks. 

“Not yet.” Spunkie whines. A broken sound from the overuse of his throat. 

Max pushes him back down onto his dick. Hips thrusting up into his mouth while hands how his head in place. Max set a fast pace, Spunkie moans as he feels the hands grip tighter at his hair. Max is starting to lose it, Spunkie can feel that from the way his breaths quickly, the slight shakiness of his thrusts. 

“You can touch yourself now but don’t cum” As his stuffs his hands into his leggings, wrapping his fingers around his own cock Max pushes him down further on his. This simultaneous sensation drive Spunkie wild and he has to grip the base of his dick hard to stop himself from cumming right then. He’s almost constantly moaning now. He feel how close Max is. The vibrations from his throat bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

Max thrusts all the way up into his mouth one final time before he’s cumming down Spunkie’s throat with a groan of his name. Spunkie swallows as much of as he can but some escapes, mixing with the drool around his mouth. 

Max gathers himself from his orgasm, pulls him off his softening cock and watching as Spunkie whimpers against his thighs. Breathless moans and curses spilling from his mouth as he works his hand over him self. 

“You have no idea how pathetic you look right now” Spunkie moans. “Such a desperate little slut. Do you want to cum?” Spunkie nods and whines. “What was that?” 

“Yes sir. Please let me cum? I need to, I need to. Please.” Spunkie is basically sobbing into his thigh and Max finally takes pity on him. 

Gripping the curly hair hard, pulling Spunkie so their eyes lock. “ Cum for me whore.” Spunkie cums over his own hand and leggings with a shout. He fists his cock until he’s shivering from the over stimulation and has to stop. He rests his head on Max’s thigh, eyes close and a content smile on his face. 

The hands that pulled his hair so hard earlier now softly carded through the curl, scratching lightly at the scalp. After few moments Max spoke up. 

“You okay?” Spunkie hums affirmatively. “Good. We should really get you cleaned up, they probably need me to help pack away.” 

“Yeah. Okay” His voice was wrecked and hoarse. At least he could blame it on the show. Well try to. The others all knew what Spunkie and Max got up to after a show. Spunkie sat up and Max dipped his head to place a gentle kiss on his swollen lips. “By the way, thank Max.” 

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even really sure but let me know how I did! 
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment!


	3. Peakvic- Blowjobs in a van (sex swing au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got this wonderful ask on tumblr
> 
> ok so like... the schilng, right? he takes a lot of drugs? and, yeah, we see in one of the videos how when he's high he takes what he wants, right? so, I erm, I had this idea about roadie!spoole or roadie!matt (or maybe both) being totally overcome by how charming the schling can be when he wants in someone's pants, like, their's, for example. and maybe it's a really bad idea to blow a member of the band in the tour bus whilst the others are setting up but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some much sex swing smut. I should have another one coming along soon as I have a prompt for more schling smut. (My favourite) Peakvic blowjobs!!

Charlie has gone back to the van the get the last of the wires so everything can get connected up when Tha Schling comes up behind him all dazed and spacey like always but he has this smirk on his face. 

“You have a nice butt.” Charlie looks back at him taking in his glazed over eyes and wild hair. 

“Thanks?” Schling just smiles at him and then suddenly he’s pressed up against Charlie’s back, hands at his hips and lips at his neck. Charlie’s no stranger to Schling’s affections, especially on a show night. He gasps slightly when teeth graze on his skin. “Come on, we got to set up.” Schling just hums but makes no effort to move, instead spins Charlie around so they are facing each other. 

“Just a kiss.” Schling captures Charlie’s lips in a kiss that starts off gentle enough but soon there teeth and tongue and Charlie knows that this isn’t just going to be a kiss. It’s never just a kiss with him and with the way he’s kissing him, one hand fumbling with the button of his jeans and the other gripping the short hair at the back of his head Charlie just can’t seem to push him away and get back to work. 

A few minutes later and Charlie’s leaning against the van doors, murmuring words of praise to Schling as he eagerly sucks on his cock. Swirling his tongue around the head then moving to take it all in his mouth. Charlie can’t hold back the moan that escapes him when he feels Tha Schling’s throat swallow around him. Schling pulls back to get some air, smiling up at Charlie with content before wrapping his lips back round his cock. 

Later when he brings the wires to the stages, he finds Max and Jamez leaning on the amps, knowing smirk on their lips. 

“I tried.” He shrugs. Lying to them with prompting. 

“Sure.” Jamez replies, his stupid accent no where to be seen because it’s just them and it’s all an act for the fans. “You look like you tried really hard.” 

Charlie just shrugs again. It’s not like any one else is good at saying no to Tha Schling. When he wants it, he wants it. Say no and he’ll just go find a different band member to satisfy him so you might as well go along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought! :)


	4. Killems- A different kind of high (sex swing au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another sex swing au. (I get prompted it often okay.) Jamez and Tha Schling this time.
> 
> It gets a bit angsty and there is mentions of drugs (I mean it's Tha Schling what do you expect?)

Now shyness is not something often associated with Tha Schling. You see him at shows and the interviews and you would never think it. The others have seen the other side of him though. The side in between shows, when he’s not high on a mixture of chemicals and adrenaline. He gets anxious, scared of saying the wrong thing, even around people he’s comfortable with he’ll have his moments. Jamez often wonders if that’s why he does the drugs (at least why he started) because they provide a barrier for his anxiety, the thoughts that keep him from being fully himself clouded by them. 

The guys love aspects of both sides to Tha Schling that they see. The relaxed Schling who has next to no filter and the shy, clearer Schling. Not matter how he is they still love him but Jamez has a special love for the shy side of Schling at particular moments. Particular moments like this. 

Tha Schling is looking away from him as he carefully and slowly running his hands down Jamez’s sides, stopping for a moment as he reaches the end of the crop top he’s wearing. Eyes flicker to Jamez’s as a silent question. The answer that Schling gets is the complete removal of Jamez’s top. A blush creeps over his cheeks. He has trouble looking Jamez’s in the eye right now. That needs to be changed. 

“Hey.” He whispers gently. “Babe look at me.” Schling cautiously looks up at him, brown eyes locking onto blue. “That’s better, you have such pretty eyes.” Schling gives him a lazy smile at that.

“Says you.” Jamez’s chuckles. He slowly leans in to kiss him, gently at first. He nips at Schling’s lower lips, asking for entry which he is given. Grabbing the back of his head, Jamez deepens the kiss, making Schling whimper ever so slightly as he threads his fingers through the hair at the back of his head. Schling melts into the kiss as Jamez walks them backwards towards the bed in the small hotel room. 

Breaking the kiss to bring Schling down onto the bed. After some manoeuvring Schling ends up underneath Jamez. He’s still managing to look him in the eyes at the moment but as Jamez plays with the bottom of his shirt he stiffens up a little. So self-conscious in the moment. Jamez smiles at him. He leans down to kiss the tip of his nose gently, then his cheeks and finally his mouth. Distracting Schling with his kisses as he moves his hand under his shirt to explore his stomach with gentle fingertips. He scrapes his nails lightly up his sides and he can feel Schling relaxing as he focuses on the sensations. He pulls back and looks for permission before he takes off the shirt. He waits for the smallest of nod from the other man. Jamez pushes the shirt up slowly, following with his head kissing his way up as more skin gets revealed. 

Schling sighs gently. The sensations of the kisses distracting him from the worry of how he looks, it’s almost as good as the highs he chases to distract himself from the anxiety that fills him when he’s sober and if it was a more permanent feeling he wouldn’t need the drugs anymore but it’s not. His thoughts are disrupted by Jamez’s tongue circling his left nipple, playing with the ring in it. His breath hitches as he feels teeth lightly bite. He leans upwards so Jamez can removed the shirt entirely and settles back down, moaning lightly at the attention of Jamez’s mouth on his chest, allowing the arousal to overtake the worry in his mind. 

Jamez presses himself against him, bringing them close together, smirking slightly at the deepening blush spreading across Schling’s cheeks again as their erections are pushed together. He rolls his hips ever so slightly, revelling in the gasp he receives. He wishes that he could get this going faster but he knows that Schling needs patience and time right now so instead of thrusting his hand straight down Schling’s pants to get them off fast and dirty like he has done so often before, he simply traces the outline of Schling’s cock through the barrier of clothes as he captures his lips in a deep kiss. Schling’s hips buck up and grazes against Jamez’s own cock causing them to both moan into the kiss.

Schling starts to fidget but not out of nervousness but of impatience, whimpering into Jamez’s mouth. Jamez smiles down at him, slowly he undoes the button of Schling’s jean and pulls down the tight garment with a little bit of difficulty. 

“Damn skinny jeans.” Schling smiles dumbly at him. Once he gets the offending fabric out of the way he works on his own leggings, chucking the clothes behind him. Schling’s blush deepens, he tucks his bottom lip between his teeth and his brown eyes look so dark that they were almost black. Jamez admires the wrecked form in front of him before settling back over Schling. 

Jamez grazes his hand along Schling’s length on the way up to the waistband on his boxers teasingly. He pulled the boxers down, quickly following with his own. Schling squirms, turning his face to the side. Jamez trails his finger lightly up his thighs, scratching his nails along the skin. The shivers he receives spurs him to move further. He quickly licks a swipe up his hand. He kisses Schling’s neck, nipping it gently with his teeth as he wraps his fingers around Schling’s cock. Schling’s hips automatically buck up at the sensation, twisted his neck to hide further into the thin hotel pillow. 

He sets the rhythm slow, stroking the length with a firm grip and on the upstroke his traces his thumb over the slit, smearing the bead of precum that collected there. He feels Schling’s low moan vibrating with his lips on his neck. This continues on, the tortuously slow movement on Jamez’s hand, the grounding feeling of teeth against his neck. Schling’s moans are breathy and quiet, holding himself back until Jamez picks up the pace, twisting his wrist every other stroke, biting down harder on his neck. Schling’s hands fly up to broad shoulders, gripping tightly and he stops hiding in the pillow in favour of turning his head and throwing it back against it instead. His loud moan echoes in the quiet hotel room. 

“M-more” Schling whispers quietly into the space between them, Jamez’s ear only just picking up on the request. After a quick debate in his head, he sits back slightly without releasing his grip on Schling’s cock and pushes his fingers of his other hand into Schling’s mouth. The man immediately picks up on the plan and coats the two digits in his mouth with saliva, lavishing them with his tongue. Jamez pulls his finger out of Schling’s mouth and his hand travels downwards. 

Schling exhales a deep gasp when he feels a wet finger circling his hole, the moan he releases when Jamez’s pushes into his entrance sounds almost like a sigh of relief. Jamez pushes in slowly, knowing saliva isn’t the most ideal lube but the closest thing he has to hand right and it will do for this. He slowly pulls it most of the way out and pushes back into him again, appreciated the groan from the man beneath him. He repeats this motion, thrusting his finger while still stroking the cock in his hand. 

The stretch Schling feels when Jamez inserts the second finger is welcomed, the slight pain making him twitch in Jamez’s hand. He pushes himself up onto his elbows so he can meet Jamez’s mouth for a deep kiss. Jamez movement halter for a second as he moans into the kiss before he continues, crooking his fingers against Schling’s prostate. He swallows up the loud moan and speeds up his movements, Schling’s hands wrapped around his neck now bringing them close together. Schling kisses him desperately as his climax draws nearer. It’s not long before Schling abandons kissing him to lean his forehead on Jamez’s shoulder, the moans and whimpers flowing from his mouth making it difficult to continue. 

“You are so god damn perfect.” Schling keens at the praise. “You are so fucking good for me babe, so good.” 

“Fuck, Jamez I’m gonna cum.” 

“Go on baby, cum for me” Jamez crooks his fingers perfectly against his prostate as the words come out of his mouth. Schling throws his head back, clamping down around Jamez’s fingers as his orgasm hits. His cum hits them both on the stomach and over Jamez’s hand, his moans shaky and broken as he shudders through the feeling. Jamez works his hands through his orgasm stopping only when Schling starts to whine and shiver from oversensitivity. 

He slids his fingers out of Schling and lays him back down on the bed and goes into the bathroom to search for a washcloth. When he comes back through he admires the sight in front of him. Schling’s eyes are glazed over slightly and for the first time in days it’s not because of drugs or booze, his lips are flushed red and his thighs quiver. He cleans them both up and settles them into bed with a kiss to Schling’s forehead.

“Whatta ‘bout you?” Schling murmurs quietly. 

“Don’t worry about me babe, I’m sure you can help me out later but just sleep for now.” Schling nods and it’s a mere minutes both he’s dozing lightly. Jamez listens to him breathing. He doesn’t mind the drugs and the alcohol, it comes with the lifestyle and he’s no angel when it comes to those things but looking over Schling he can’t help but wonder just how much more his body can take, how much damage has been done. He doesn’t know how he can stop it but at least he can help him this way, push the time before he gets high again back for a little longer and longer each time. 

As long as he keeps chasing this high, Jamez will be here to give it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm becoming some sort of expert in Sex swing aus and I'm not even that crazy into it. I mean I love it don't get me wrong but Fakehaus and SBGC is where my heart is. Let me know what you think! Comments are welcome, encouraged even!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! 
> 
> If you feel so inclined please leave me a comment. Criticisms welcome because I'm still fairly new to writing smut and would love to improve!


End file.
